


The Devil Feels Heartache

by CloudyPinkTwink



Series: The Devil and A Warlock Walk Into a Bar [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e15 Deceptive Little Parasite, Fanart, Friendship, Gen, Goddess' A+ Parenting, Lucifer S2 AU, The Quidditch Pitch: From Diagon Alley to Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyPinkTwink/pseuds/CloudyPinkTwink
Summary: When Lucifer's mother demands he get Azrael's Blade working, at least he has Merlin to fall back on for support where no one else understands. Merlin, of course, is ever happy to find another to serve and please. Even if it means going toe to toe with the Goddess herself to keep Lucifer's heart from breaking under the strain.
Relationships: Merlin (Merlin)/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) ×
Series: The Devil and A Warlock Walk Into a Bar [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902928
Comments: 20
Kudos: 192





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All art shown is by me; KaffernsArt on IG, Twitter, dA
> 
> I just really wanted to share with y'all so I'm dumping it here kekeke

  
  
"I've seen you around." Seeing the man jump filled the demon with some level of satisfaction, his blue eyes wide with surprise before- _oh_ … her grin only grew as he seemed a bit uncomfortable under her hungry gaze. "It's been a long time since a _warlock_ has been born."

The discomfort was clear as day on his expression as he shifted, and Maze felt proud as a demon, still being able to exude such a dangerous aura towards the being of magic. "Well, you're not wrong there." He laughed, a little nervously. "I was born fifteen hundred years ago, after all."

That caught her off guard. "You've been using your magic to keep yourself alive? How have you not gone mad already."

Of course there had been those who thought magic would grant them immortality. Sadly for them, the price to pay was their own sanity as the magic slowly ate away at their mental stability and humanity. Usually they'd end their own life in a fit of hallucinations and madness, or they drew too much attention to themselves and died. Most didn't survive longer than a few centuries, either.

"No; my name is Merlin, and I am magic." He smiled at her, finally finding his footing as she regarded him with suspicion. On the one hand, he could easily be lying to her and be much younger than he proclaimed…

...On the other hand, however, the reason he had caught her attention at all was because he seemed to be rather close to the one and only; Lord of Hell.

Sure, Maze didn't work for him anymore and had found her calling elsewhere, but that didn't stop the instincts in her that wanted to know more. Whether it was feelings from wanting to protect him, or that odd harshness that still reared up when Lucifer pushed her aside for others, the demon couldn't supply.

The voice of Merlin the Warlock brought her from her thoughts. "You're Mazikeen, right? You're a bounty hunter now? Lucifer's mentioned you a few times to me since I've moved here." Pleasant warmth took root in her core at not being defined by her previous position as Lucifer's subject, but instead at what she had chosen to be now for herself. "Well, he's mentioned you in the past as well."

That certainly piqued her interest. "You've never been around him before." She would have known. She would have seen him; up until Chloe entered their lives, Lucifer had kept very little from her since they came up top. "And you've most certainly never been to hell."

A colder smile stretched thin and strained across his lips. "No, and I likely won't. Being immortal and of The Old Religion, Heaven and Hell are barred to me. My one hope is Avalon, but only when the gods of magic deem it so. I've been stuck on earth this entire time."

"Like Cain?" Of course she knew who that was; he had been the very first murderer, after all, and Abel's hell loop was centered around his brother killing him repeatedly. When asked when they'd be expecting the other brother to join- perhaps to cause more torture for both- Lucifer had replied that Cain was cursed to forever walk the earth and would never join them.

Merlin's expression twisted to some discomfort; she was sure then they had met and it hadn't been a good time. She didn't really care though. "Something like that; I do resent my immortality, but at least mine wasn't bestowed upon me as a punishment. While I've killed, it was to protect myself or others. When my family and friends had died, I simply began wandering and traveling the earth. For the most part, I've kept a quiet life."

Snorting, Maze shook her head. He seemed like the type to be immortal and not take advantage of it. "You have the advantage to live a fun life with more risk, and you don't?"

"I'm not as interested in that, Mazikeen. But… I did spend a lot of time with Lucifer whenever he'd come up top."

So that's how they knew each other.

"Magic was- and still is, to some idiots- considered evil and the work of the devil. I had sensed what Lucifer truly was when I first met him just as I sensed what you are, and vice versa. Spending my whole life being told that magic- something I was _born_ with and had no choice over- was evil and any who had it were awful murderers made me consider Lucifer as simply misjudged by Humanity, rather than actually fearing him to be the cruel monster painted by them."

"We've met at least once every one or two centuries, and we'd spent a good bit of time together. He did help loosen me up, and he was just as curious as you as to why I don't take advantage of my immortality and power." That made a lot of sense, considering the type of person Lucifer was before Chloe had begun changing him.

Though, now that Maze had found herself changing, she could look back and see that the change actually hadn't started with her. Sometimes Lucifer would be thrown back into Hell and he'd be a little softer; more subdued and lost in his thoughts, rather than angry and taking it out on those that deserved it.

There would be a thoughtfulness to the Fallen Angel that the demon had never seen before, but at the time she didn't care for such a thing. Back then, she was a demon through and through and wanted to focus on the torturing and fighting and blood and anger. Back then, she didn't care how Lucifer felt so long as he was fit to rule and he was satisfied with the punishments being given out.

Chloe had seemed to be the catalyst that had Lucifer becoming different, but maybe it had started much earlier than that. Maze had never gone to Earth before this excursion to LA, so she had no idea what Lucifer did beyond what stories he shared, or when he saw someone in hell he had met above and laughed at them. Maybe there were more than one who could affect Lucifer in such a manner.

"So what, you two are friends?" At the small nod and smile, Maze scoffed. It was hard to see the Lucifer that she knew before LA as having friends- his walls were quick to come up and his mask of debauchery quickly slipped on. "Lucifer didn't have friends."

Somehow, that got a laugh out of Merlin- he was quick to answer under her glare as she mistook it for mocking her. "You know, he said that same thing when I told him I'd always be there as a friend for the first time. We had known each other for a few centuries now, and had even begun sleeping together by then. He had driven me away the last time he was up on this plane, and was a little surprised I had come back when he showed back up."

"He said I reminded him of you; despite his moodiness, you still remained loyal and stuck by his side."

"Well, it's my job." She sniffed, trying not to let the pride at being recognized show through. "Well, it _was_ my job…"

"And he doesn't fault you leaving."

"Oh, he could have fooled me." The demon scoffed, sitting back with her arms crossed. Things between them were awkward and tense, and she couldn't help but think it was because he was bitter and unhappy that she left to find her own way.

The warlock didn't seem so convinced. "The man fought for Free Will and got cast out of his home for it, and enjoys humanity because it's what they have. Do you truly believe he would resent you for leaving to do the very thing he fought his own family for?"

...That was a fair point…

"Well, maybe he should stop acting like such a dick, then." She snapped, a little annoyed when the man across from her didn't so much as flinch at her aggression. Apparently he felt safe enough not to be wary of her rage; she'd show him!

That being said, she couldn't deny that there was something about him that made her open up. Something that reminded her of the Little Human and of Linda.

"Mazikeen." Merlin sounded like he was scolding her, and she almost flung herself across the table to gut him for it. "Lucifer doesn't understand emotions or feelings. He hardly understands his own, or humans- do you really think he'll understand your own when you're growing so much?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She was still Maze… even if she was looking for her place in the world. "I haven't changed to a point he can just… disrespect me so much!"

"Would you have acted like this 6 years ago?"

"...No, but-"

"That's my point." He was quick to interrupt her protest, much to her agitation. "Lucifer isn't the only one growing and changing when it comes to his emotions and how he handles them; so are you. And Lucifer doesn't hate you for it- but he doesn't know that his actions he could have done before are going to bother you now."

...That made sense, the demon supposed…

"Lucifer used to hurt my feelings a lot because he didn't understand why my love for someone stopped me from living the life he or you would expect me to live with my powers. It would put a huge distance between us, even though I consider him one of my closest friends. The only way he knew how to deal with it, though, was just not bringing it up. It's only because of Chloe and his new relationships and friendships that he's actually begun to understand."

"So you're telling me he doesn't understand how what he does affects me?"

"Exactly!" Merlin seemed proud she understood, and Maze felt that feeling she got when Linda was proud of her for seeking individuality. That was stupid. "And it's not going to be an easy thing for him to change, either. Just like it's not easy for you to adapt to certain things with humans, right?"

Maze squinted at him, which clearly confused him. "Have you been talking to Linda? This sounds like stuff she'd say."

"Well, I do actually have my own therapy sessions with her. But while I _am_ immortal like you and Lucifer and even his brother, I was raised as a human and had human friends and family. I've had the experience that you and Lucifer lack as I've had deeper relationships where we had to communicate our feelings in a way beyond anger and sex and fighting."

Alright, damn, way to just call her and all the demons out like that.

"So I should just tell Lucifer that, hey, when you don't tell me shit but still expect me to follow after, it makes me feel like you're just using me and tossing me aside?"

Again, Merlin nodded and had that expression that reminded her of Linda. Those two had to be friends already.

"And it's going to take him time to adjust, because he's used to not being clear with you because he thinks you understand and won't be bothered by it. He'll make you angry still, but if you talk to him like you talk to Linda or Chloe, it'll help a lot."

Maze doubted that- sure it worked with the humans, but they were different. Lucifer disregarded her for his own feelings and gain all the time.

Maybe she should get Linda's opinion on the matter- maybe she could ask Linda what she thought of Lucifer's "friend" who she never met.

The Devil didn't even tell her about him; she only noted Merlin's presence as something different because of how often the Warlock was hanging around Lucifer now. She felt hurt he wasn't confiding in her as much anymore.

But Merlin did raise a fair point that previously, she would have loyally followed Lucifer without question, burying down any feelings of anger or resentment. Not hurt, because who she was before didn't get _hurt_ by _feelings_ of all things.

The demon she was before was loyal and wouldn't hesitate to do as her lord commanded her.

The demon she was now wanted to be given respect, and she felt it was lacking.

"It was nice to meet you, Mazikeen." The warlock's sudden voice brought her forth from her angry thoughts; he was standing and gathering his bag and book. "But I think I'm going to call it a night. I'll see you around."

Simply grunting as a way of goodbye, she watched him leave the club. Today was one of the earlier nights where Lucifer had played earlier, but the Devil was nowhere to be seen. Likely pulled some lovely prize to the penthouse for a fun tumble in the sheets.

Spotting someone eyeing her rather hungrily, Maze smirked and decided to put the thoughts of feelings and friendship behind her for the night; this would be a much more fun way to end things, after all.

She could address her problems tomorrow, possibly with a few punches and knives.

* * *

"Do you think I'm disrespectful of Mazikeen?" Lucifer found himself frowning as he asked the question- not because he was bothered she'd demand such from him. She had ended her servitude with him, which meant they were on more equal footing now.

No, he was frowning because he thought he had been doing well in how he treated her.

Merlin had texted him a few nights ago, saying he had a talk with Maze. He wouldn't say what it was, but Lucifer hardly had to wait to find out what it was as the very next night, the demon showed up at his penthouse and told him how he made her feel.

She was clearly uncomfortable expressing how hurt she felt, as she was extra angry and extra violent to cover up the sorrow that no doubt filled her with shame and confusion.

Demons weren't created to be soft and emotional; demons were expected to be hard and violent. To know only cruelty and loyalty to their King; Mazikeen had gone above and beyond in both regards. While Lilith had given all her children as an army to the Devil, it was Mazikeen who sought to prove herself to be the best of them all.

There were other memorable demons- and Lucifer wasn't one for forgetting a name or face, anyways- but Maze was the one who was quick to fight and punish those who spoke against Lucifer, even if they merely expressed thoughts they'd never have the guts to carry out.

Perhaps he should have seen that she would be different with her emotions as well; while she lacked a soul, she clearly had a heart. Just as Lucifer had grown, she too had.

"Why do you ask?" Linda regarded him patiently; she had heard from Maze the enlightening conversation she had with Merlin, and was grateful that her new patient had the courage to bring it up. Privately, Linda feared that if nothing was said, things would end up rather disastrous between Devil and Demon.

"Well, as it would be, Mazikeen showed up at my Penthouse wanting to talk. She expressed to me that while I let her go from Servitude, I treat her in a manner that makes her feel I am simply tossing her aside."

"Well, how _do_ you feel about Maze leaving? Are you angry with her?"

"Of course not." Lucifer scoffed, finding the very idea silly. "I was annoyed at first since she was my loyal right hand and had suddenly left, but I simply wish for her to find her place doing as she pleases. I'm absolutely happy for her that she's found bounty hunting as a profession; it suits her rather well, don't you think?"

"Yes, absolutely." Agreeing with a nod, Linda tried to figure out if he simply didn't recognize any feelings of resentment. "Why have you told her that while your mom and brother think you're going back to Heaven with them, you have no intention of doing so?"

Lucifer frowned- that frown he had when he thought something was obvious.

Linda was more than grateful for Merlin coming into her life so she could talk to him about how frustrating it could be working with Lucifer simply because he was so ignorant and didn't understand human emotions and regular relationships.

Also because him using magic to make them drinks is a fascinating sight to witness.

"Because her being angry at me will help make sure they believe me, and while she is a demon, I doubt she could really lie that clearly if she knew the truth." It sounded so factual and innocent with the tone he used; Linda closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

There was no denying that it was frustrating hearing him just neglect her emotions like that, but Linda had to remind herself that he didn't know better and this was the time for him to learn.

"Well, from my perspective, it sounds like you're just using her with no regard to how she might feel." While that confusion was still apparent on his face, there seemed to be some dawning realization that Linda counted as a win. "Mazikeen asked for respect and equality from you, right? Well, that includes confining in her and telling her your thoughts. As well as making sure she's okay with what you're going to do- actually seeing how she feels about things that will affect her too."

"You've seen how hurt Chloe can be when you don't tell her certain things, or when you act too rashly when it involves her."

"Yes, but Chloe's human." Lucifer's brows were furrowed, eyes looking a little distant. Linda knew then he wasn't protesting, but coming to the realization of how his demon had begun changing just as he had.

There was a beat of silence before Lucifer nodded, his lips quirked up a bit. "I suppose I'm not the only one being affected by humanity anymore, am I?"

Linda felt pride and warmth that he was making an effort to grasp this about his friend. "No, I suppose not."

* * *

As soon as he walked into the penthouse, Merlin almost left.

Mazikeen and Lucifer were grasping at things to keep upright, their faces bloodied and bodies sweaty, gasping as they glared at one another and worked to regain their breath.

A part of him demanded he just leave, and not deal with this.

"Ah! Merlin!" Lucifer called between gasps, waving the warlock into the rather messy penthouse. "Wasn't expecting you tonight."

"I can tell." He couldn't help but raise an eye at the two. "So, I'm guessing you talked your feelings out?" Linda had mentioned how Maze and Lucifer both said they'd work on it, and she hoped that it would lessen the violence building up. Not so naive to the temperament of the Devil and demons, Merlin had no such hope and in fact expected they'd be more than happy to express themselves with actions rather than words.

Merlin also knew this wasn't serious fighting- he had spent his time with people who regularly sparred with one another to get pent up anger out of their systems. Despite not knowing Maze as well, he wasn't so clueless as to think she couldn't do more to Lucifer, and of course the Devil himself could have easily stopped her without ending up a bloody and bruised mess.

"Yeah." Maze spit some blood out and plopped on the couch across from him, while Lucifer settled next to the warlock. With a wave of his hands and gold eyes- which Maze watched with tired interest- the three had drinks. "Your advice wasn't half bad. Hey you." She gestured to Lucifer with a nod. "Why didn't you tell me about your immortal buddy?"

"Well, I never told you much about my trips upside." Lucifer sounded more clear after a few sips of his drink. "Then when I did summon you up here, I didn't feel it was important to mention unless Merlin brought himself forward."

"He's been around LA for a bit now."

"I suppose I hadn't really thought of it, then. You've been busy building your life outside of my own, and Merlin's been busy settling down." Lucifer knew how the warlock needed a bit to adjust to deciding to outright move somewhere else after so long of hovering over the Lake of Avalon. "I'm sorry if you felt I was keeping him from you, I just didn't consider it important."

"You told him about me though."

Merlin was seeing the frustration rising back up as Maze still struggled to accept how Lucifer had viewed them differently despite being friends; then again, he was self aware enough to recognize that their "friendship" ran deeper than most- even deeper than simply friends with benefits.

"I asked him about you, because he's brought you up in the past when I asked about Hell, like I said before." Merlin offered his own explanation. "Lucifer and I didn't even see each other the last time he was up here, which was.. What, 33? 34? Years ago? But you have been in his life this whole time, so you're more on the mind than I am."

Finally, that seemed to appease whatever anger was still festering after their fight.

A part of him could understand what jealousy might be there, even if he had never really been the jealous type in life- not even with Arthur and his friendships with others. He doubted that either of them recognized that Maze was jealous and felt slighted, and Merlin was _not_ looking forward to when that wound got reopened by careless words or actions.

But as a demon, Maze had a reputation for her loyalty to Lucifer. While he had been told that she'd betrayed him for a bit, there was no doubt that she was simply doing what she felt was best as a servant. Merlin could relate to that, knowing how he had lied and did things for Arthur's betterment even if he knew his king would oppose it. At the end of the day, Maze wouldn't betray Lucifer significantly. She'd remain there for him, no doubt.

Through blood and bruises, their friendship would remain strong. Especially as they began seeing each other as that, rather than lord and servant.

"Linda told us not to fight if we could help it." Maze's voice brought him from his thoughts; the demon was looking at her phone with vague amusement. "What's the fun in that?"

"Absolutely; sometimes there's nothing better than a good bout of fisticuffs." Lucifer, too, seemed more settled with things. "I wish more humans understood that."

Lifting her drink in a cheer of agreement, Merlin rolled his eyes but joined them regardless.

For half an hour, the demon and the fallen angel regained their strength and energy while talking with Merlin; vaguely, he wondered if Maze and Lucifer ever just sat down together to talk and hang out. Merlin wondered if he would be able to encourage this more; the caretaker servant he was at his core couldn't help but wonder what he could do to subtly help and encourage Lucifer to better his life and relationships.

Of course in the past Merlin had done things to make sure Arthur spent time winding down with his knights or Gwen, or even taking time to know some others he worked with. Making sure he had friendships, even if small, was part of Merlin's job in making him a good king.

Also, though, it just made him happier to have more people look at him like he was a man, rather than constantly holding him on the pedestal that he was an untouchable king. Having more people treat him with a friendly and respectful manner had done wonders for his stress, and sometimes it was those small interactions that kept him from losing his mind on a bad day.

Hearing Lucifer laugh at something Mazikeen shared with him, her own smile of devious mirth on her expression, warmed Merlin's heart. The fallen angel carried quite the role over his head that people expected of him, and he had done so for centuries. Even as people stopped readily believing he was who he claims, they still see a rich and powerful man. It wasn't until these past years that he had finally gotten some genuine friendships from humans- ones that weren't based on sex and favors.

Merlin was happy Lucifer was growing in a positive manner, and was more than content to sit back and watch as his friend made strides towards the right direction.

The conversation didn't last long as Maze wanted to go home, as she promised to spend some time with Trixie in the morning. Merlin felt pleased to hear that, and wondered when he had taken up his role of "making sure others are okay and doing well" again and when it had happened so rapidly.

He had spent centuries not cultivating any friendships and not making sure things were going well between people around him. As soon as he sets his feet down to stay by Lucifer's side, that part of him just wants to come back up.

Strange. Mentally, he made a note to talk to Linda about that.

"So why did you come and see me?" Lucifer asked after Maze was gone, getting up to finally change out of his dirty clothes- he had merely gotten distracted and forgot about that. Huh- when was the last time he had spent such time with Maze?

...Had he ever?

"No real reason." The warlock shrugged, well out of his thoughts and brooding now. "I finished unpacking and just felt like coming to hang out with you for a bit; did you have plans?"

"Beyond getting hit by Maze? No, not really." The smile Merlin sent him made one form on his face- though it was quickly dashed when the penthouse elevator dinged. "Oh, bloody hell- I really need to get a lock on that thing."

The warlock wasn't bothered by the entrance of whoever, knowing that he really had nothing pressing beyond wanting company.

"Lucifer." A woman's voice, sounding annoyed, sounded and Merlin turned his head. There was Amenadiel- Merlin automatically recognized him from having seen him throw Lucifer back to hell before. The woman was the confusing part, and that must have been evident on his face as the devil made a small sound.

"Ah, Merlin. This would be my mother." He gestured to the woman who was now studying Merlin with clear disinterest, and Merlin felt his eyebrows raise. _That_ was certainly a shock; the only time Lucifer had ever mentioned her was to confirm she existed. His tone had made it clear that it would be unwise to push the subject. "This is Merlin Emmerson; or Emrys."

"The immortal warlock?" Amenadiel's brows furrowed in both surprise and confusion.

"Warlock? I thought your kind had died out centuries ago." The Goddess frowned as she began looking Merlin over with more interest.

"Well, most have. I don't believe there had been a Warlock or Witch in a long time." Amenadiel shifted a little, still a little shocked. "Father confirmed that while magic could be used to prolong one life, it usually led to madness. However, there was _one_ Warlock born who was the embodiment of magic." Judging by his mother's confusion, she had never known about this while she was in Hell. "In regards to his power, he might be able to take on an angel or a demon." Certainly not an archangel or God himself, but they knew the power Emrys held.

Given he was a magical entity, they had kept a closer eye on him than they had regular humans. Eventually, interest faded as he kept hiding and stuck to the shadows. There was no worry that he would attack them or offset the balance for his king, so they no longer kept tabs on him.

"Really." That most certainly sparked the Goddess' interest, a new predatory grin forming on her lips. Shivers were sent down Merlin's back, and he felt more uncomfortable than he had with Mazikeen looking at him like his guts would make a grand decoration. At least he understood that a bit more. "Well then, perhaps you might be of some use to us."

"No, mother." Lucifer was quick to step in, his eyes hardening. "We're not using him; now tell me why you're here or get the bloody hell out." Of course he felt defensive of Merlin; he was so quick to help, and his mother was a master manipulator. If he had it his way, the two would never interact without a chaperone.

Unbothered by her son's usual tone of anger and annoyance, she sighed rather dramatically. For now she'd leave the warlock be, but she knew that his powers would be of some use. "I'm here because of the blade."

"Right. That."

"The blade?" Amenadiel looked even more confused if that was possible, looking between his mother and brother. "What about it?"

"Well, that's why we're here, now isn't it?" Lucifer gestured to his mother to explain herself, handing Merlin a drink; silently showing that despite how private he was keeping this from the others, Merlin had the choice to remain and it wasn't up to Amenadiel and the Goddess to dispute that.

The Warlock in question simply sat back and listened as Lucifer's mother explained what the blade was, studying both her and Amenadiel with a keen eye of a servant keeping watch for dangers against his King whom he would protect.

Merlin listened as Goddess explained what Azrael's blade was; the Flaming Sword that had once guarded the garden of Eden itself. Judging by Amenadiel's shock and the expression on Lucifer's face, neither son had known that previously. They simply thought it was their sister's powerful blade that could end anything- including them- forever.

"Really? You hid it in the wall?" Merlin couldn't help his criticism, immediately regretting it when Lucifer gave him that look.

"Would hiding this oh-so powerful weapon under some loose floorboards under my bed be a better option?"

"Fair point; continue on."

Amenadiel watched the interaction curiously, wanting to ask what Merlin's role in Lucifer life was but unable to since they had more pressing matters like _the Flaming Sword that apparently only Lucifer could activate._ At this moment, it was a little more important he listened to his mother.

Who was pushing Lucifer, demanding he get angry and stop wasting time so they could get home.

Merlin wasn't fond of how she pushed him, the frown on his face deepening as she got angry and impatient he couldn't immediately draw up the emotions she demanded from him. Didn't they know that things took time to learn? He wanted to say as much, but felt he would be dragging attention to himself unnecessarily; no doubt Lucifer would not approve of Merlin and Goddess spending too much time together.

Storming off angrily, disappointment and desperation radiated off of her- Merlin kept himself from following her with the mere knowledge that she was a Goddess and this was definitely out of his depths. A minor deity, like the Triple Goddess, could still easily end him. Powerless or not, he didn't want to fight the Goddess of Creation of all things.

"You better not think of doing your old tricks." Ah, when did Lucifer become telepathic?

"Don't worry, I'm not going to." Merlin reassured him, taking a drink of his whiskey- scowling at the disbelieving look Lucifer was giving him. "I'm not! You're more than capable of taking care of yourself; I can't help but be wary of her, but I'm not so stupid as to think I could do much against her."

"Or for her." Lucifer walked over, making sure the warlock met his eyes. He had to make this clear- he looked over to make sure Amenadiel was paying attention to what he was saying. "My mother wants us to go home with this blade; if she's giving you that look, she thinks she can use you. She can't, so don't be fooled by any manipulations she may try on you, alright?"

"Yeah, of course, Lucifer."

Amenadiel's look of confusion was going to be stuck to his face at this rate. "Are you going to be here all day, brother?" Lucifer snapped at him, which didn't hurt. Amenadiel following along with his mother definitely put more strain on their relationship again, so it was understandable that Lucifer wanted to simply shoo him out.

Merlin said nothing, his eyes flashing gold once more as he used his magic to fix the hole on the wall. It had been a long time since Amenadiel had witnessed such; most with magic resided in Avalon, where the First Son was never needed.

"No, but I'd figure that out if I were you." The younger brother rolled his eyes, nodding and shooing with his hand. He wanted to spend some time with his friend without further reminder of what lay ahead of him.

Honestly, all this was dreadfully annoying and the devil would rather turn his back and be left alone. Then, however, he had to contend with what leaving a Goddess and half-Fallen angel all on their own could do, and that thought didn't sit well with him.

Watching as Amenadiel left, Lucifer couldn't ignore the trepidation in his gut of what was to come from his mother's anger and desperation; it was odd to him, but he wasn't sure if his brother would agree, or that Merlin would quite understand.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he found his body untensing. Merlin gave him a gentle, encouraging smile, before leading him towards the balcony where they could sit together and witness the end of day and start of night over the city of angels.

Lucifer found that having quality time with the people he held close did wonders for his mood- especially after the day he's had. Watching the sunset and relaxing with Merlin would indeed heal all irritance. From his fight with Maze to his mother pushing and shoving this new responsibility of using the sword to get her home.

Is this how King Arthur felt with Merlin by his side? That despite what wars he had to fight both in law and with sword, at least there would be peace with this man with him? Did he take advantage of the deep friendship that should be treasured closely?

To be blessed by one who would stand with you, by your side, despite all that happened was a true gift. The last time he had such a friend was when he was in heaven, with his own twin brother.

Comfort and peace filled both men as they enjoyed a peaceful hour together, watching as the sun dipped below the city's horizon and the sky was lit with stars; Merlin was more than happy to encourage Lucifer to tell him more stories involving their creation.  
  
  



	2. Sympathy for the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This moment would never be spoken of, far too much for either man to feel comfortable to ever bring up. It would, however, be held and cherished in their hearts as a moment where trust was most necessary and it did not go unfounded.

"I want to see if it'll really work like this with you here, first."

Lucifer's day had been exhausting with trying to figure out how to control emotions and dealing with his mother's antics on trying to force him to act sooner. It was causing more stress and anger; honestly it made him want to lash out and curl in further. He had zero do as she said if she could offer not a single ounce of patience for him to work it out on his own- especially since she had felt the need to _attack_ him over it all. 

He _had_ snapped at Linda initially, and even Merlin when he saw where she was coming from and agreed with her. At that time he wasn't ready to listen or accept that maybe, maybe it was the painful parts he'd have to look at and deal with. That perhaps he'd have to allow himself to hurt to use the sword.

After all, who willingly wanted to indulge in the unpleasant feelings of pain? Lucifer made it his life's work to avoid pain by drowning in pleasures and sin; drinking and drugs were a dead give away.

Being called out on that by Merlin had not helped matters.

So he ignored both the warlock and his therapist- up until he finished with the case and finally had his eyes opened to what he needed to accept; there was no running away from using the pain to activate the blade.

Admittedly, he was afraid of letting himself hurt like that. His mother wanted him to feel the raw pain he had kept bottled up for eons and eons- and the new, fresh pain that would scar him for the rest of his existence.

"Of course, Lucifer." Merlin hadn't seemed bothered at all when Lucifer texted him, asking him to go to the penthouse because the Devil required his assistance.

As always, he showed patience when Lucifer desperately needed it.

As always, Merlin was there when no one else could be because they couldn't understand. No one else had seen Lucifer, truly, and still held pure affections and respect for him the way Merlin did.

The warlock was the only one he could confide in, and he was grateful he had that much.

"You're finally exposing your emotional and mental wounds." There was comfort from the hand on his arm- firm yet soft all at once. Comforting in a way Merlin was. "I'll be here if you need me."

There was no question that Lucifer felt like he needed him there; the endless understanding the Warlock had displayed over so long had proven that if there was one person the devil could expose himself to, it would be him. Yet his brother, who had thrown him back into Hell repeatedly, and his mother, who had done nothing but confuse and manipulate him, both expected he put his heart on display for them.

And there was no choice but to do so.

"I'd rather not do this at all." Lucifer grumped, staring at the blade. Any time he had dealt with those feelings, he had immediately turned to some numbing substance or going on destructive rages.

Strength and comfort radiated from the warlock next to him, who did not push him in any way. He simply sat there to catch him when it became too much.

They both knew it would become too much.

When Lucifer talked with rage and burning tears, unable to meet his eyes or stand still, Merlin sat there patiently with those warm, inviting eyes.

When Lucifer spoke of a brother he killed only weeks before, his throat seizing on him and the words being choked on, Merlin enveloped him in his arms and cried with him.

When the sword lit and Lucifer felt the world falling beneath him, Merlin held him up with a warm embrace and comforting words. Neither focused on the blade after it lit up, the Warlock immediately gathering the hurting Devil in his arms and shielding him as he cried.

Neither would speak of this; to each other or to anyone else. Not this moment where Lucifer displayed just how broken he was. Not this moment where Merlin felt an anger burn in his chest, and he cursed at God for doing this to his friend.

Not this moment where Merlin kissed Lucifer's face, warm lips brushing aside the tears as the man allowed himself to mourn for his baby brother and his broken family.

This moment would never be spoken of, far too much for either man to feel comfortable to ever bring up. It would, however, be held and cherished in their hearts as a moment where trust was most necessary and it did not go unfounded.

Lucifer could trust that Merlin would always and forever catch him at his lowest.

* * *

Amenadiel didn't miss the way Lucifer had held back sobs, or how exhausted he was, or how he flinched from his mother's touch.

He most certainly didn't miss how the Warlock's eyes bore into him with judgement and anger, his jaw set as he walked to Lucifer.

To be honest, the eldest of angels couldn't remember the last time he had seen Luci cry like that; he had always been a proud man, even before his fall. Any time he appeared to be upset with something, he either turned to anger or ran off to isolate himself in some far corner of the universe.

Seeing how Lucifer leaned into the warlock's touch (something that Goddess did not miss) made Amenadiel wonder if the immortal human had seen more than tears and sobs held back and guarded.

Call the Archangel dense, but even he could see there was a close bond between the two.

Especially when the Warlock snapped at Goddess.

"You need to back off!" He hissed, standing between Lucifer and Goddess, who was trying to push him to feel more; ignoring the distress he was clearly displaying at being forced to display more of his broken heart. "He's felt plenty; maybe you're missing something else because his emotions wouldn't make it flicker like that."

"And how would you know?" Goddess snapped, clearly displeased with the way this human- immortal warlock be damned- spoke to her.

"Enchanted swords are kind of my thing."

"Mom-" Amenadiel finally cut in. "Enough. We can figure this out." He laid a placating hand on his brother's shoulder, pleased to see he didn't flinch away. "We have time."

Their mother looked at them before smiling pleasantly, letting out a nervous little chuckle. "Of course; I just want to go home… but you're right, we have time." With that, she left. It was clear her presence was no longer welcome for the night, and she had no desire to push her luck with the Warlock given her own weak strength- even if it was growing, Amenadiel had explained how strong he currently was.

"That went bloody well." Lucifer griped, taking another swig of his drink to try and stop the shaking of his hands. Merlin's demeanor changed almost immediately once their mother had left; the anger faded to a soft expression and warm, blue eyes that told of devotion and love. "Couldn't even keep the damn thing lit."

"It's alright, Lucifer." The warlock's voice was firm, and even Amenadiel found himself comforted- then he realized that maybe he should take one out of that book.

"It really is, brother." He found his voice to be softer than usual, his hand still on his shoulder to offer a reassuring presence. "We have time; I don't doubt you can make it light once more."

Amenadiel didn't miss the grateful gaze Merlin sent him.

Did it really mean that much to offer such words?

Realizing how rare it was he displayed patience towards his little brother, maybe it _did_ make a bigger difference than he had originally thought.

There was silence before Lucifer finally shook both men off; both had the wisdom to understand his need and desire to isolate and regain his sense of confidence. "I need to be alone."

"Of course, Luci."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that, both men made for the elevator.

The silence between them started off comfortable enough, but more and more questions built up on the way down that Merlin sighed, turning towards Amenadiel with a knowing look. "Would you like to ask your questions over a couple of drinks?"

"How did you-"

"You're not terribly great at keeping your expressions to yourself, Amenadiel." There was some amusement to the man's tone, and the angel found himself following after him to a table.

There was no judgement as both men ordered what Lucifer considered to be girly drinks; it wasn't their fault they actually tasted nice and pleasant compared to what the devil usually wanted. If they made that argument though, he'd simply scoff at them and insult their tastebuds.

Worse things could happen.

Never one for wasting time, Amenadiel got right to the point as soon as they had their drinks and had a few sips. "What's your relationship with Lucifer? I know you're immortal, but I've never known you to be around him before."

Kept to himself, he didn't say how he had thought Merlin was good up until he found out he had befriended the devil above all else.

Especially because a part of him still believed Merlin was good, which meant he was, not for the first time, reconsidering how he felt about his brother and his past actions or the pictures depicted of him.

Vaguely, he was reminded of how he thought Lucifer tortured, but instead just told demons what to do and never did so himself.

"We've been friends with benefits in the past." He stated frankly, seeing no reason to beat around the bush with an angel Merlin didn't feel too fondly towards. "We haven't had sex any time recently, really, but he's still my best friend."

"Lucifer doesn't-"

"If you're about to tell me Lucifer doesn't have friends, I will throw you and your mother to heaven myself." Merlin couldn't help his temper rising. It hurt that everyone said that enough that even Lucifer still scoffed at times because he had such self worth issues that he didn't see why Merlin would want to remain friends with him. It had gotten better over the years, but a lot of his insecurities and vulnerabilities were being put on display more recently. "I'm sick and tired of people saying that. I'm sorry you didn't know every time we've gotten together the past thirteen thousand years, but I've been able to feel safe and confide in him and vice versa. I think that's called friendship."

Of course, Amenadiel's take away was "He confides in you?"

Shrugging, Merlin found the anger wasn't leaving as quickly as normal. "Well, yeah. I knew who he was the moment I saw him and didn't think he was evil. I didn't judge him for a title given to him by others."

"Why not?"

"Oh, surely you've seen how magic has been looked at by humanity? The amount of times I've been accused of witchcraft and told I need to die or leave is too many. Something your own father designed has been called evil and work of the devil. How can I not hold sympathy for the Devil?"

That was true; God's own creation had been deemed evil by humanity.

"Surely you see the difference between your magic and Lucifer's sins?"

"Except they aren't _his_ sins you're expecting me to look at. You want me to look at the evil in the world that he's blamed for, and you want me to judge him based on that." Merlin shook his head. "I know you're all powerful and older than time itself- literally- but you still grow and feel like humans, I find. You still have feelings and your own individual thoughts and Lucifer's became too much for him and your family and when he lashed out because he didn't know any better, he was punished harshly because no one else knew any better."

They should have though.

Amenadiel thought back to how Lucifer cried.

"I never heard him cry like that." He admitted, taking another sip of his flavorful drink. It brought warmth to his chest, at least.

There was a beat of silence.

"Lucifer has gone through a lot of things, Amenadiel. Now his mother is pushing him to feel all those things all at once for her own gain-" He held his hand up to keep the angel from interrupting. "That's how it is from my perspective, and I'm sure it's how he feels. He knew it would hurt his heart and put a strain on him to do it, but he did anyways. Lucifer lowered his walls for you and your mother, when neither of you had shown him patience or understanding when he needed it."

The guilt Amenadiel felt must have shown, because those blue eyes softened.

"All I'm saying is; give him a little bit of a break. We're all just doing our best with what we have."

* * *

Exhaustion weighed Merlin down, as well as the desire to turn back and comfort Lucifer. He didn't, though, because he knew his presence would be too much when the wounds needed time to breathe.

So space Merlin would grant, albeit begrudgingly.

He and Amenadiel had spoken a bit more, discussing a bit on the celestial nature and history of magic, before both men found they wanted the comforts of their own homes. Neither felt uncomfortable or slighted by the other, even if Merlin still held onto anger of witnessing Amenadiel carelessly tossing Lucifer back to Hell, several times.

He kept that to himself; both out of just being tired as well as tact.

Even just witnessing such strong emotions, especially from someone so dear to you, could be rather much for some. Merlin himself had always been rather empathetic, and it had broken his heart to listen to the man he held dear sob in his arms in clear distress and sorrow.

Despite their long, long friendship, he had never heard Lucifer crying. He was sure the fallen angel preferred it that way, but he wasn't granted that option any longer as his mother so callously pushed and shoved him to do what she needed done.

There was something suspicious in the way she seemed frantic; rushing him to get the sword activated then and there.

Lucifer had warned him, but Merlin had been told more than once that he was terrible at doing what he was told. As far as he was concerned, Goddess posed a threat to Lucifer, and it was his job to look into the issue thoroughly.

And he would… tomorrow. Now he was exhausted, and had just landed on his front doorstep. Having a house to rent was nice, though he didn't know why he decided to go with a bigger place. A part of him had just… screamed that it was necessary. The extra rooms would be filled in no time, but by what?

Quietly, he wondered if the voice inside him was more than the inner workings of his thoughts.

Opening his door, he found that was likely the case.

"Ah, Merlin!"

Five pairs of eyes landed on him from men in battle-worn armor and bright red cloaks, their swords drawn but lowered once they recognized the face of the one who stood before them.

"Nice of you to join us, but what the bloody hell are you wearing? And where the hell even are we?"

There was a brief pause, and the knights took a hesitant step forward.

"Mate?"

"Oh fuck me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had to move halfway across the country because my life fell apart; sorry for the late posting + smaller chapter. It's 3am rn and I'm just too jittery to sleep lmao. 
> 
> I actually had to think on this one a bit, since I wanted to have some Amenadiel and Merlin interaction. 
> 
> Overall though I kinda wanted to show Merlin comforting Lucifer; I always enjoyed that scene from S2 where Lucifer starts to cry. It's just a soft, slightly heart breaking scene. Especially as Goddess pushes for more and Lucifer just sounds so distraught- ugh, my poor man. So I decided to delve into it slightly more- but overall, I think Lucifer would need space after displaying that much emotion in front of that many people. Even if he trusts Merlin, he still needs time alone to gather himself. 
> 
> Also, I've been planning to add the knights to the end of this chapter and almost forgot because it is 3am LOL but ayye. Love when they get included in resurrection/rebirth fics bc I love these lads. Plus it'll be nice to include more characters from Merlin. 
> 
> I'm so terribly sorry for any spelling/grammar/general mistakes. Like I said I'm exhausted and I lack a beta ofc, so I normally only catch things when I reread or review stuff like a day after I've posted it sdkfhsdkfjsdfhds
> 
> COmments are much appreciated!!  
> if you ever wanna talk about things; KaffernsArt is my twitter where I'm being a little more active

**Author's Note:**

> Hell yeah I finally figured out where exactly this takes place in the time line. It's a little AU and a little wonky; I know Maze and Lucifer don't argue until episode 17 of S2, but I wanted that dealt with sooner. I'm one of those people who don't like "loyal, right hand" Maze constantly betraying Lucifer and her friends every season. So I decided instead that Merlin and Linda are going to team up and FIX that shit hello. I've been rewatching Lucifer, actually (I'm back at S3 awe yeah babey; I watched these episode tonight! Love seeing my man be a sad, vulnerable sack of potates) so I have a better idea of what I'm doing to the timeline and where i want things LMAO
> 
> Some episodes I'm going to write out more like this one? I'm not going to write it word for word, but just go over key points and differences. I'm not going to do every episode and will reference other actions. It's focusing on both Merlin and Lucifer, and Merlin is not going to be there constantly. As it stands, he visits Lucifer like once a week, MAYBE. He's still busy and Lucifer is still busy. 
> 
> As it's been explained before, God and Angels have magic as well, but it's just much more powerful to a point of being known as Celestial Powers; Merlin is the most powerful warlock to walk the earth though. To a point he's downright immortal. I think, in this AU o' mine, that he could fight an angel or demon and hold his own, but would definitely be creamed by an archangel and definitely a Godly being. Likewise, Avalon is just a part of Heaven but for more magical beings and creatures. The way I look at is there's the Silver City, so this is just a specific neighborhood or part of the city that caters to them in particular. 
> 
> Obviously, Merlin's presence and friendship with Lucifer is going to have some pretty big differences to reactions and issues to the plot itself. I'm going to try to make sure different things are explainable by Merlin's actions/presence, but some things (like Michael) I'm changing just bc I prefer it differently LMAO. You'll have to pardon me. Also, sorry that Merlin hasn't met some people yet! 
> 
> Sorry for being long winded and sorry for taking a bit to write this! I'm not overly fond of how it came out, but I really needed to just get it done and get that interaction squared away. ALSO sorry for any grammar/writing mistakes. I tend to catch them when I reread my stuff days later; no one looks over it for me;; I feel I gotta apologize since I reread one of the other parts and it was a little bit of a mess imo lmao. 
> 
> Feel free to chitchat with me on Twitter!! Having more friends to bounce ideas to or just discuss my thoughts with will be wonderful <3 Also then you can see other doodles I do! Love drawing these boys when I have time <3 
> 
> @KaffernsArt on Twitter and IG


End file.
